


Von Prinzen und Prinzessinnen

by Spinnchen



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Ein weiterer Ranger, F/M, Kurzgeschichte, Liebe, gelber Energem, torte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Prinz Phillip III von Zandar glaubt, er sei in erster Linie seinem Land verpflichtet, und in zweiter den Power Rangers. Aber das dem nicht so ist, merkt er schnell als ein weiterer Ranger in sein Leben tritt, und dieses ganz schön über den Haufen wirft.
Relationships: Prince Phillip/OC





	1. Teil 1

**Diese kleine Geschichte beginnt kurz nach dem Absturz von Sledge's Raumschiff und noch vor Beginn der zweiten Staffel von Dino Charge. Ich muss aber auch ein wenig was ändern, also sage ich mal, ich ignoriere Dino Super Charge ein bisschen.**

**Teil 1**

„ **Eure Hoheit“ Prinz Phillip von Zandar runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, sah aber nicht von seiner Arbeit auf, auch dann nicht als sein Mitarbeiter schon vor dem Schreibtisch stand.**

**Zu Glauben ein Prinz zu sein würde keine Arbeit mit sich bringen, war der Idiotie mancher Märchen geschuldet, von denen es auch in seinem Land einige gab.**

**Natürlich würde er nie auf einem weißen Pferd angeritten kommen, wenn dann war das höchstens der Job eines Ritters... er sah auf, als der Angestellte langsam nervös wurde.**

„ **Eine Nachricht aus Amber Beach“ verkündete der Mann, woraufhin Phillip seine Lesebrille absetzte und ein Tablet in die Hand gedrückt bekam.**

„ **Es scheint nicht dringend zu sein, sonst würde man mich anders kontaktieren“ überlegte er und las dann die E-Mail neugierig.**

**Diese kam von Miss Morgan, und trotz der Tatsache das die Museumsleiterin immer wieder betonte es wäre nicht dringend, schien seine Anwesenheit doch notwendig zu sein.**

**Nun, als Prinz hatte man ja auch manchmal die Wahl, entweder man organisierte die Feier zum zehnten Jahrestag der Bibliothek von Zandar, oder man reiste nach Amber Beach und tat dort seine Pflicht als Power Ranger.**

**Oder vielleicht hatte Ivan ein Problem, nein, das würde dann doch in der E-Mail stehen.**

**Miss Morgan würde ihn nur kontaktieren, und um seine Anwesenheit bitten, wenn es um die Rangers, die Energems, oder etwas anderes im Zusammenhang damit, ging.**

**Und das war Grund genug die Bibliothek einem seiner jüngeren Brüder zu überlassen.**

**Ein Prinz war nur selten ein Einzelkind, in dieser Hinsicht stimmten die meisten Märchen doch mit der Realität überein, das der Erstgeborene dann aber die meiste Arbeit hatte... das schrieben sie dann doch nicht.**

**Und die Prinzessin seiner Träume hatte er auch noch nicht gefunden.**

„ **Vielleicht sollte ich die Nummer mit dem weißen Pferd doch einmal versuchen“ überlegte er, etwas zu laut, denn sein Mitarbeiter sah ihn verwirrt an:  
„Stattdessen aber nehme ich den Privatjet, und zwar nach Amber Beach. Lassen Sie alles bereit machen.“**

„ **Schon geschehen“ nickte der Mann:  
„Es hätte mich doch sehr gewundert, würden sie nach einer Mail von Miss Morgan nicht sofort dorthin abreisen.“ Er ging und Prinz Phillip von Zandar sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich auf seine Arbeit, er hätte aber eigentlich auch gar keine Zeit überhaupt noch das Reiten zu lernen...**

**In Amber Beach**

„ **Ich verstehe das nicht, es war nie die Rede von einem gelben Energem“ Tyler folgte Miss Kendall Morgen runter in das Labor, welches auch gleichzeitig der Stützpunkt der Power Rangers war:  
„Es hieß immer nur, dass es zehn seien.“  
„Es sind zwölf, insgesamt“ noch bevor Miss Morgan darauf antworten konnte, trat Keeper an die Beiden heran und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter von Tyler Navarro, dem roten Ranger:  
„Aber der gelbe Energem ist etwas... sagen wir... anders, er wird eigentlich auch gar nicht benötigt und er war damals, als ich die Energems den Dinosauriern gab, auch nicht in meinem Besitz.“  
„Hätte Sledge ihn nutzen können?“  
„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass er von seiner Existenz wusste“ nickte Kendall ernst und dann trafen auch die restlichen Team-Mitglieder langsam ein, nur nicht der Prinz, doch sie war sich sicher das auch dieser bald dazu stoßen würde:  
„Der gelbe Energem strahlt kaum Energie aus, er hat keinen Zord, aber er ist eine Waffe und sein Träger ein Power Ranger.“  
„Eine Waffe“ wollte Shelby erstaunt wissen.**

„ **Ja, wenn der gelbe Power Ranger anwesend ist, dann kann eine Zordfusion durch ihn ein mächtiges Schwert beschwören. Oder eher, der gelbe Power Ranger tut dies und auch nur er kann es dann auch führen.“  
„Aber wenn der Arm...“  
„Der Träger des gelben Energems kümmert sich dann um die Führung des Arms. Deswegen muss auch dieser Power Ranger an sich schon das Schwert beherrschen können, wir zum Beispiel Ivan hier“ nickte Keeper ernst:  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das wir ihn überhaupt orten können, dass er hier auf der Erde ist... Faszinierend, er wurde nur wenige Minuten nach dem Absturz des Raumschiffs das erste Mal angezeigt, und dann hat er sich wohl eine Zeitlang sehr schnell bewegt. Jetzt verharrt er an einem Punkt. Ihr müsst dort hin gehen und ihn finden, nicht weil ich Angst hätte er könnte in die falschen Hände geraten...“  
„Kein Energem in guten Händen, wenn nicht bei Power Rangers“ bestimmte Koda ernst.**

„ **Da hast du natürlich recht. Aber wie wir schon sagten, der gelbe Energem hat eigentlich kaum eine Funktion und wäre auch für Sledge nutzlos gewesen.“  
„Mir würde so ein mächtiges Schwert eigentlich schon gefallen“ überlegte Ivan ernsthaft:  
„Gehen wir und holen uns den Energem. Eventuell hat er sich schon mit jemandem verbunden, wenn er sich doch fort bewegt.“**

**  
„Hier muss es ungefähr sein“ Riley sah nachdenklich auf das Ortungsgerät, welches ein nicht nur ein schwaches Piepen von sich gab, sondern auch einen roten Punkt ganz in der Nähe.**

„ **Das Piepen sehr leise“ stellte Koda fest.**

„ **Ja, aber wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil der gelbe Energem nicht gerade vor Energie sprüht“ nickte Chase ihm zu:  
„Zumindest können wir sicher sein das, wenn er sich mit jemanden verbunden hat, diese Person dann auch gut ist. Er kann aber auch von einem Monster herum geschleppt werden, welches den Absturz überlebte.“**

„ **Wir sollten uns auf alles gefasst machen“ Tyler umfasste seinen Energem so fest er konnte, als würde er sich ein wenig auch daran klammern wollen, als sie ganz langsam weiter gingen.  
„Ich höre jemanden atmen“ kam es plötzlich von Koda und sie folgten ihm, bis zu einem Baum an dem eine junge Frau angelehnt saß.**

**Ihr langes blondes Haar war dreckig und angesengt, ihre Kleidung bestand nur aus einem alten, zerfetzten Kleid, ansonsten sah sie aber menschlich aus. Langsam öffnete sie ihre blauen Augen und sofort entdeckte Shelby die zahlreichen Wunden, und auch Narben.**

„ **Wir tun dir nichts“ sprach sie die junge Frau sanft an:  
„Wir wollen dir helfen.“  
„Das wissen wir noch nicht“ verkündete Ivan:  
„Sie könnte uns auch täuschen, und ein Monster sein. Ein Monster, welches die Haut einer jungen Frau übergezogen hat, um uns in eine Falle zu führen.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht, und sieh sie dir doch an, wenn wir sie nicht schnell hier weg bringen, dann stirbt sie vielleicht.“  
Ivan zögerte, dann aber trat er doch an die junge Frau heran und hob sie vorsichtig auf seine Arme, woraufhin sie vor Schmerzen kurz aufschrie.**

„ **Wo ist der Energem“ fragte Tyler besorgt.**

„ **So wie es aussieht, trägt sie ihn“ zeigte Riley auf sein Ortungsgerät:  
„Lassen wir ihn ihr erstmal und bringen sie hier weg. Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie schlimmes mitgemacht und eventuell sind das ein paar Monster schuld...“**

„ **Sie ist kein Mensch“ Keeper hatte seine Hand auf die Stirn der jungen Frau gelegt und je länger er dies tat, umso trauriger schien seine Stimmung zu werden:  
„Sie ist die Letzte ihrer Art, ihr Planet wurde vor langer Zeit vernichtet. Und der gelbe Energem hat sich mit ihr verbunden.“  
„Spricht sie unsere Sprache“ fragte Tyler ernst, noch nie zuvor hatte er den Keeper so offen traurig gesehen. Egal was er in den Gedanken der Frau gesehen hatte, es war etwas was Keeper nicht erwartete, und was ihm sehr zu schaffen machte.**

„ **Ja“ antwortete nicht dieser, sondern die leise Stimme ihres Gastes. Kendall hatte sie mittlerweile so gut es ging versorgt, ihre Arme und Beine verbunden, die verbrannten Stellen im Haar abgeschnitten.**

„ **Wie dein Name“ meldete sich Koda, woraufhin sie zu ihm sah und nicht antwortete.**

„ **Du kannst uns vertrauen“ nickte Shelby lächelnd:  
„Wir sind die Power Rangers.“  
„Ich habe von euch gehört“ sie setzte sich mühsam auf, Tyler stürzte sie dabei, und sah dann in die Runde vor sich:  
„Sledge hat sich oft, und lautstark, über euch beschwert. Mein Name ist Cassandra... mehr müsst ihr nicht wissen.“  
„Aber du kennst Sledge.“  
„Ich habe sehr lange Zeit auf seinem Schiff verbracht, in einer Zelle. Ich weiß nicht wie lange... er hat derweil nach dem Meistbietenden für mich gesucht. Aber niemand wollte das Geld zahlen, welches er verlangte. Und dann stürzte das Raumschiff ab, meine Zellentür sprang auf und ich nahm das zum Anlass mich aus dem Staub zu machen. Die Erde, oder? Ihr seht aus wie Menschen, außer der hier.“  
Sie zeigte auf den Keeper und strich sich über das Haar.**

„ **Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein“ murmelte Shelby voller Mitleid.**

„ **Schrecklich ist gar kein Ausdruck“ schüttelte Cassandra den Kopf und ihre blauen Augen blitzten kurz auf, als wolle sie ihnen etwas sagen, was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht aussprechen konnte:  
„Ich habe für jeden Tag einen Strich an die Wand gemalt, an dem ich keine Torte bekam, solange bis ich keinen Platz mehr hatte.“  
„Torte“ echoten sämtliche Ranger im Chor.**

„ **Torte, kennt ihr das auf der Erde hier nicht? Oh man, wieso muss Sledge unbedingt hier abstürzen. Er hätte doch Rigel VI nehmen können, da gibt es ganz großartige Torten.“  
„Es gibt auch hier Torten“ antwortete eine Stimme, die Cassandra noch nicht gehört hatte und dann trat ein junger Mann, gekleidet in Anzug und Krawatte, an sie heran. Er war etwas älter als die Power Rangers, und trug seine Nase recht hoch, trotzdem sah Cassandra aber sofort auch die Güte in seinen Augen, und den Stolz...**

„ **Prinz Phillip“ freute sich sofort der, welchen sie Ivan nannten, als Cassandra noch versorgt wurde und sie glaubten, sie wäre bewusstlos.**

„ **Du hättest nicht kommen müssen“ nickte Miss Morgan sanft:  
„Aber ich freue mich trotzdem, dass du hier bist.“**

„ **Solange ich nicht nur da bin, um der Lady eine Torte zu besorgen“ schmunzelte er, Cassandra hob neugierig eine Augenbraue.**

„ **Ich glaube auch nicht, dass jemand dazu in der Lage ist, der die Nase so hoch trägt das er wahrscheinlich nicht mal seine Schuhe selbst zubinden kann“ verkündete sie trocken und Tyler musste genauso breit grinsen, wie Chase:  
„Prinzen, überall in der Galaxie sind sie gleich. Ich nehme an vor der Tür steht ein schneeweißer Hengst und wird gerade von dem Stalljungen gebürstet.“  
Nun grinsten auch die anderen Ranger, der Prinz hingegen zeigte sich leicht verwirrt.**

„ **Nein, eine Limousine“ verkündete er dann:  
„Und zumindest weiß ich mich einem Ranger gegenüber zu benehmen, wahrscheinlich habe ich es hier aber auch mit einem Stallmädchen zu tun.“**

„ **Wie viel hat er euch dafür bezahlt, dass er Power Ranger sein durfte“ fragte Cassandra böse und schon im nächsten Moment stritt sie sich heftig mit Phillip, Kendall beschloss ein paar Kleidungsstücke für ihren Gast zu besorgen und Tyler wollte nach einer Torte Ausschau halten.  
„Ich nehme an die Limousine, was auch immer das für ein Ding sein soll, kompensiert deinen kleinen Schwanz“ keifte Cassandra plötzlich und alle sahen sofort zu ihr rüber.  
„Nein ganz sicher nicht, und wenn es so wäre, ich hätte wenigstens was um irgendetwas zu kompensieren. Bei jemanden, der flach ist wie ein Parkplatz, da ist doch jede Hoffnung verloren“ knurrte der Prinz, gar nicht mehr so stolz und ehrenhaft, zurück.**

„ **Was zum Teufel ist ein Parkplatz“ wollte Cassandra spitz wissen:  
„Und ich bin nicht flach, dir sind doch schon von Anfang an die Augen in meinen Ausschnitt gefallen.“  
„Welcher Ausschnitt, selbst eine Ameise hat größere...“ weiter kam der Prinz nicht, denn er hatte sich eine ordentliche Ohrfeige eingefangen.**

„ **Ich weiß was eine Ameise ist“ schnaubte Cassandra, Phillip drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ eilig das Labor, sie selbst drehte sich in die andere Richtung und verschwand dann dort wo sie glaubte allein zu sein.**

„ **Ah, nun gut, Zuneigung kommt in vielen Formen“ überlegte Keeper recht amüsiert:  
„Sie werden sich schon noch vertragen, oder vielleicht haben sie das schon getan und zeigen es nur auf einen sehr merkwürdigen Weg.“  
„Und man merkt jedenfalls das Phillip drei Jahre älter ist, als wir“ nickte Shelby leicht verlegen:  
„Also wirklich, das Niveau ist gerade äußerst tief gesunken.“**

„ **Hier, das ist die beste Torte, die ich in so kurzer Zeit auftreiben konnte“ präsentierte Tyler, Cassandra das sahnige Gebäck. Sie trug ein gelbes Kleid, mit weißen Blüten darauf, hatte geduscht und... keine Schuhe. Sicher hatte Miss Morgan ihr welche besorgt, es sah aber auch danach aus als hätte sie noch nie freiwillig welche getragen.**

„ **Sie sieht schon mal nicht schlecht aus“ zeigte sich die junge Frau neugierig, und auf einmal wieder ganz sanft, dann steckte sie den Finger in die Torte und probierte... schüttelte sich dann angewidert:  
„Wieso ist die Sahne so merkwürdig schleimig und die ganze Torte eiskalt?“  
„Ich habe sie aufgetaut“ probierte Tyler ebenfalls:  
„Es hätte viel zu lange gedauert eine frische zu machen, und ich kann es auch nicht. Ist Phillip zurück gekommen?“  
„Wahrscheinlich streichelt er seine Limousine gerade, oder lässt sich von dem Stalljungen bürsten“ maulte Cassandra beleidigt und nahm die Torte dann doch an sich:  
„Ich will mal nicht so sein, du hast dir wenigstens Mühe gegeben.“ Sie griff in die Torte, brach mit der Hand ein Stück heraus und dann renkte sie vor aller Augen ihren Kiefer aus, riss den Mund auf und schob sich das ganze Stück hinein.**

**Allen anwesenden Rangern, und Kendall, klappte der Mund auf, aber nicht so weit wie es Cassandra gerade geschafft hatte, und dann wanderte die restliche Torte auch schon mit einem Biss, dem Stück, hinterher.**

**Es knackte und Cassandra seufzte leise auf, dann war ihr Mund wieder ganz normal und sie wischte sich, mit einem Tuch, die Sahne ab.**

„ **Konnte man essen“ stellte sie fest:  
„Und nach, tausend Jahren, in einer Zelle, und ohne Torte, bin ich ganz froh darüber diese bekommen zu haben. Wieso schaut ihr mich alle so an? Ihr wurdet doch schon informiert, dass ich kein Mensch bin. Ich habe übrigens auch noch eine andere Gestalt, doch wenn ihr schon wegen meiner Art zu essen so schaut, dann zeige ich die euch lieber nicht.“  
„Du isst immer so“ fragte Chase, leicht atemlos.**

„ **Nur Torte“ schmunzelte Cassandra dann und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wie versteinert, als Phillip das Labor betrat.**

„ **Der Stalljunge ist aber schnell“ zischte sie fies grinsend:  
„Vielleicht solltest du dir lieber jemand anderes suchen, der dich bürstet.“  
Und schon war der Prinz wieder bei ihr und benahm sich in seinen Beleidigungen gar nicht prinzenhaft.**

„ **Was meinen mit „Bürsten“ fragte Koda verwirrt und Ivan nickte zustimmend, dass ihn dies auch interessierte.**

**Aber noch bevor einer der Ranger ihm verlegen antworten konnte, drang plötzlich der Alarm durch das Labor und Kendall lief sofort zu ihrem Computer.  
„Aliens, in der Nähe von dem Punkt, wo ihr Cassandra gefunden habt.“  
Auch Cassandra und Phillip unterbrachen ihren Streit, die Gesichtszüge Beider verhärteten sich sofort.**

„ **Sie suchen nach mir“ stellte die junge Frau dann fest.**

„ **Aber sie wissen doch nicht, dass du den gelben Energem hast“ staunte Shelby verwirrt:  
„Oder doch?“  
„Nein“ sie holte ihn hervor und tatsächlich pulsierte er in ihrer Hand nur ganz schwach:  
„Sledge fing mich ein, da hatte er sich noch nicht mit mir verbunden. Das tat er erst... ich weiß nicht wie lange es her war, ich teilte mir die Zelle mit einer anderen Frau. Ich gab ihr ein paar mal mein Essen, hungerte stattdessen selbst, er verband sich mit mir in der Zelle. Ich habe... noch nie... Trotzdem, ich gehe jetzt mit.“  
„Kannst du kämpfen?“  
„Ich bin die letzte Überlebende meines Planeten, ich habe drei von Sledges Monster in die Hölle geschickt, bevor er mich gefangen nehmen konnte“ zischelte Cassandra böse:  
„Gebt mir ein Schwert und ich werde wahrscheinlich noch Monster töten, wenn der da schon nach seiner Mama ruft.“ Sie zeigte auf Phillip, aber für Streit war nun keine Zeit mehr, es wurde ein Schwert geholt und dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf dem Weg... den Monstern entgegen.**

„ **Es sieht alles ruhig aus“ Tyler runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich, als sie den Wald, in der Nähe des abgestürzten Raumschiffes, erreichten und auch gleich den Baum sahen, an dem sie Cassandra fanden.**

„ **Ich rieche... verbrannt“ stellte Koda fest:  
„Und das nicht Cassandra, denn sie hat sich gewaschen.“  
„Das erste Mal seit tausend Jahren“ schmunzelte sie:  
„Was so eine Dusche doch alles bewirken kann. Ich sollte euch übrigens sagen, dass ich nicht die einzige Überlebende bin. Sledge habe ich nicht gesehen, aber dafür einige andere unangenehme Gestalten.“  
„Das hätten wir uns auch denken können“ schnaubte Chase:  
„Hoffen wir einfach, dass es Fury auch erwischt hat.“**

„ **Den kenne ich erst seit Kurzem, er meinte mich einige Male in meiner Zelle besuchen zu müssen“ nickte Cassandra:  
„Aber allgemein war meine Zelle auch nicht gerade für ihre schöne Aussicht bekannt, ich habe nur jemanden gesehen, wenn er nahe an meiner Tür vorbei ging, oder ich mein Essen bekam... oder...“  
„Oder was?“  
„Nichts... da kommen zwei.“  
Sie zeigte in Richtung Norden und tatsächlich waren da zwei Monster auf dem Weg zu ihnen, und sie hatten die Ranger noch nicht bemerkt. Sofort schlugen sie sich alle in die Büsche, Cassandra landete mit Phillip und Tyler in einem.**

„ **Wir können sie vielleicht aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen“ flüsterte der rote Ranger leise:  
„Aber das bedeutet auch, das wir uns vorher nicht morphen können.“  
„Doch könnt ihr“ nickte die junge Frau und sprang aus dem Busch, genau vor die beiden Monster:  
„Na ihr beiden hirnlosen Sackgesichter, ich wette ihr sucht mich!“  
„Da ist sie, und sie ist sehr dumm“ lachten die Beiden und liefen auf sie zu, fast gleichzeitig hörte man aus den umliegenden Büschen das Geräusch der Verwandlung und dann waren plötzlich sieben Ranger da.**

„ **Ich bin nicht dumm“ Cassandra holte ihren Energem hervor:  
„Ich bin der gelbe Ranger... Schwert von Andromeda! Entfessle deine Kraft.“ Cassandra wurde von einem strahlenden Licht eingehüllt, dann formte sie mit dem Energem ein gleißendes Schwert, das sie dann auch in der Hand hielt. Das, welches sie aus dem Labor mitnahm, war verschwunden, sie packte das leuchtende Schwert und sprang damit auf die Monster zu.**

**Das war der Aufruf zum Angriff, von allen Seiten kamen nun die Ranger auf die Monster zu und bearbeiteten sie mit ihren Waffen.  
Ein Schlag, Cassandra wurde getroffen und flog gegen einen Baum, blieb da für einen Moment liegen, sprang aber schon in der nächsten Sekunde wieder auf die Füße und stürzte sich mit einem Schrei zurück in den Kampf.**

**Dort sah sie schnell ihre Chance, mit einem Satz war sie in der Luft und säbelte dem ersten Monster den Kopf mit nur einem Schlag ihres Schwertes ab. Eine Explosion, sie landete auf ihren Füßen und schon lag auch der zweite Feind besiegt am Boden.**

„ **Uhh“ stöhnte sie leise auf und wurde sofort besorgt angesehen:  
„Die Torte war vielleicht doch nicht so gut.“  
**

„ **Ihr Energem war nie mit einem Dinosaurier verbunden“ Keeper ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab:  
„Und ihr Planet lag im Sternbild des Andromeda... wo ist unser Prinz?“  
Cassandra meinte sich ausruhen zu müssen, Phillip hingegen verschwand gleich nach ihrer Rückkehr ins Labor.**

„ **Wahrscheinlich denkt er sich ein paar neue, niveaulose Beleidigungen aus“ überlegte Shelby schnaubend:  
„Sie haben sich auf dem Rückweg schon wieder gestritten. Sie meinte, man sähe, wenn er seine Rüstung trägt, wie klein seine Geschlechtsteile wirklich seien. Und sie wolle das nächste mal vielleicht eine Lupe mitbringen.“  
Und schon grinsten alle Ranger breit, Kendall und Shelby konnten darüber aber nur die Köpfe schütteln.**

„ **Eigentlich hat sie die Wörter „Schwanz“ und „Eier“ benutzt“ amüsierte sogar Ivan sich:  
„Unter Rittern wurde einst auch so gesprochen, und Lady Cassandra scheint mir schon weit gereist zu sein. Sicher hat sie sich schon vor ihrer Zeit in der Gefangenschaft, eine solche Sprache schnell angeeignet. Ich bin aber doch recht überrascht darüber, dass der Prinz von Zandar so gut darauf eingehen kann und sich schnell auf dieses Niveau herab lässt.“**

„ **Ein guter Prinz weiß wie er mit dem gemeinen Volk zu sprechen hat, damit es ihn versteht“ Phillip betrat das Labor und hatte eine Tasche dabei, die sie vorher noch nicht bei ihm sahen:  
„Und er weiß auch, wie er das gemeine Volk zufrieden stellt.“  
Er stellte die Tasche auf einen Tisch und holte dort heraus eine frische, sehr lecker aussehende, Kirsch-Sahnetorte. **

„ **Oh, sehr lecker bestimmt“ wollte Koda sich schon darauf stürzen, aber Phillip hielt ihn entschieden davon ab:  
„Das hier ist nicht für dich. Wo ist mein Stallmädchen?“  
„Sie hat sich hingelegt“ zeigte Kendall leicht lächelnd in Richtung des Zimmers:  
„Doch ich denke, sie wird sich über die Torte freuen. Nicht aber, wenn sie weiterhin als Stallmädchen bezeichnet wird.“  
„Wir sind beide Ranger, ich muss mich nicht mit ihr anfreunden, wir müssen nur ein Team sein“ verkündete Phillip und machte sich mit der Torte auf den Weg zu Cassandra.**

„ **Sie ist eine starke Kämpferin“ seufzte Tyler:  
„Aber es wäre wirklich besser, wenn sie sich mit jedem von uns gut versteht. Wie sollen wir gemeinsam kämpfen, wenn sich zwei von uns nicht leiden können?“  
„Sorgt das nächste mal dafür, dass sie und Phillip gemeinsam eine Mission haben“ nickte Keeper und lächelte leicht, ein Kreischen erklang und dann kam der Prinz wieder zurück in das Labor gestürmt. Die Torte trug er immer noch bei sich, nur diesmal an der Kleidung und im Gesicht klebend, wortlos rauschte er an allen vorbei und war schon wenig später verschwunden.**

„ **Schade um gute Torte“ überlegte Koda:  
„Ich nächstes mal mitgehen, um Torte zu fangen bevor sie auf Prinz landet.“**

„ **Wieso suchen die Monster nach dir“ Tyler streckte die Hand nach seinem Energem aus und dieser flog sofort zu ihm:  
„Ausgefressen hast du ja nichts, sonst würde dein Energem dich nicht auch nur einmal, für eine Verbindung, in Erwägung ziehen.“  
„Sledge hat nicht nur Verbrecher gefangen, sondern auch die, welche ihm Geld brachten. Wie ich schon sagte, er suchte den Meistbietenden für mich, ich bin die Letzte meiner Art.“ **

**Der gelbe Energem kam nicht in einen Kristall, er lud nichts auf, im Grunde konnte sich Cassandra nur mit ihm in einen Power Ranger verwandeln, bekam ein Schwert und alterte nicht mehr.**

„ **Was wäre mit dir passiert, hätte er dich verkaufen können?“  
„Es gibt ein Metall, welches mich in meine eigentliche Gestalt zwingt und in der bin ich... für viele Völker sehr attraktiv. Er hätte mich an irgendeinen reichen Kerl verkauft, und der hätte mich mit dem Metall anketten können, und dann... nun ja, das ist nichts was man weiter ausführen sollte.“  
„Wir können es uns denken“ nickte Riley entsetzt:  
„Und jetzt kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen, wieso die so wild darauf sind dich zurück zu bekommen. Egal wer im Raumschiff gerade das Kommando übernommen hat, er wird wissen wie viel Geld du ihm bringen kannst.“  
„Phillip, kannst du sie auf deinem Motorrad mitnehmen“ wollte Tyler wissen, beim ersten Mal war Cassandra noch bei ihm mitgefahren, aber nun wollte er auf Keeper hören und die beiden „Feinde“ ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen lassen.**

„ **Ist sie zu fett für deines geworden, ach nein, stimmt ja, die letzte Torte wollte sie ja nicht“ schnaubte Phillip und half Cassandra dann doch hinter sich auf die Maschine.**

„ **Lieber hätte ich 65 Millionen Jahre alte Dinosaurierkacke gefressen“ fauchte sie und klammerte sich an ihm fest, der Prinz antwortete nicht, sondern fuhr einfach los.**

**Er hätte aber auch vorher fragen können, was für eine Torte sie bevorzugte, aber eigentlich ging er davon aus das sie jede mochte... und das war ein Fehler gewesen.**

„ **Ich wette die haben im Museum später noch was davon, für dich“ lachte er dreckig, woraufhin sie ihm kurz, und ein wenig schmerzhaft, in den Rücken biss.**

**Wenn sie nicht so süß, und gleichzeitig stark, wäre, er könnte sie einfach vergessen und nach Zandar zurückkehren. Aber wenn er zwischen dem Jahrestag der Bibliothek und den ständigen Beleidigungen von Cassandra, wählen müsste... dann würde es wohl die junge Dame sein, die er bevorzugte.**

**Und sie war ein Ranger, sie würde auch noch das nächste Mal da sein und dann sicher nicht vergessen haben, was er ihr Wochen zuvor an den Kopf warf.**

„ **Was ist mit Schokolade“ fragte er leise, die anderen Ranger fuhren vor ihm, es war vielleicht die einzige Chance sich für einen einzigen Moment normal mit ihr zu unterhalten.**

„ **Was ist das?“  
„Eine Süßigkeit. Und man kann auch Torten damit machen.“  
„Ich will keine Torte mehr von dir.“  
„Wieso nicht? Nur weil ich einmal daneben gegriffen habe?“  
„Wer einmal weiß, was er nicht tut, der ist auch beim nächsten Mal nicht dafür gut. Altes andromedanisches Sprichwort.“  
„Ich glaube fast, das hast du dir nur ausgedacht. Aber es gibt ein schönes hier auf dem Planeten: Aus Fehlern lernt man!“**

„ **Das ist kein Sprichwort, das ist eine Weisheit, die du wahrscheinlich nicht gerade mit Löffeln gegessen hast. Aber was erwarte ich schon von einem Prinzen, der sich nicht mal ordentlich die Krawatte binden kann.“  
Sie hielten an, stiegen ab und schon zupfte sie ihm das Kleidungsstück zurecht.**

„ **Es musste schnell gehen, aber die sieht sowieso auch gleich keiner mehr.“  
„Mist, ich habe die Lupe vergessen“ erinnerte Cassandra sich, Phillip wollte sie packen, sie konnte aber geschickt ausweichen und gesellte sich dann eilig zu Tyler. Aber nicht ohne das sie dem Prinzen noch die Zunge raus streckte.**

„ **Wieso vertragt ihr euch nicht“ regte Shelby sich auf:  
„Und wieso dieses unterirdische Niveau?“  
„Lass sie“ mischte Tyler sich sofort ein, noch bevor einer der Beiden darauf reagieren konnte:  
„Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun. Teilen wir uns auf, Norden, Osten, Westen, Süden, zehn Minuten lang, dann kommen wir alle hierher wieder zurück. Und keine Alleingänge mehr, Phillip, du gehst mit Cassandra.“  
„Nein!“  
„Doch! Du hast einen Zord, sie hat keinen, und ihr könnt Beide mit dem Schwert umgehen. Ob ihr es wollt, oder nicht, du gehst mit ihr, und wenn du wieder in Zandar bist, geht Ivan mit ihr. Und jetzt los, das Gebiet ist zu groß, wir müssen uns aufteilen.“  
Er teilte die restlichen Ranger ein und zog dann selbst mit Shelby los, Phillip und Cassandra schnaubten Beide böse, machten sich dann aber selbst auch auf den Weg.**

„ **Ist dieses Zandar weit weg“ wollte sie plötzlich wissen.**

„ **Ja, auf einem anderen Kontinent.“  
„Und trotzdem kehrst du immer wieder dorthin zurück, kommst hierher wenn sie dich rufen.“  
„Ich bin vielleicht an erster Stelle der Thronfolger meines Landes, aber an zweiter gleich Power Ranger. Es ist eine besondere Ehre und ich möchte auch damit mein Land Stolz machen... auch wenn sie es natürlich nicht wissen. Irgendwann erfahren sie es vielleicht, und dann sollen sie nicht sagen, ich wäre ein feiger Prinz.“**

„ **Sie werden sagen, dass du der arroganteste von allen bisherigen bist“ grinste Cassandra frech und wieder wollte er sie packen, sie konnte aber erneut ausweichen.**

**Und eigentlich rechnete er auch damit, dass er sie nie in seine Finger bekam... es knallte, eine Explosion, Phillip stürzte sich geistesgegenwärtig auf Cassandra und versuchte sie so zu schützen.  
„Wie einfach diese Suche doch endet“ freute sich die Stimme eines Monsters:  
„Sie läuft mir einfach in die Arme... und wird mir schnell ein hübsches Sümmchen bringen. Komm her kleine Cassandra, dann lasse ich deinen Freund vielleicht am Leben.“**

**Phillip sah ihr tief in die Augen, sie nickte zustimmend...**

„ **Den kannst du gerne haben“ schrie sie dann plötzlich und stieß den Prinzen mit aller Kraft von sich, er sprang, verwandelte sich im Flug und stürzte sich mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf den Feind.**

**Als er zu ihr sah, stand sie als gelber Ranger da und hatte das Schwert in den Händen.  
„Den schaffen wir doch ohne die Anderen. Tyler hat nur gesagt, dass wir keine Alleingänge hier veranstalten sollen und wir sind ja jetzt nicht allein“ brüllte sie.**

„ **Versuchen wir es“ stimmte er ihr zu und gemeinsam liefen sie dem Monster entgegen, welches eine Waffe zückte und auf sie schoss.**

**Cassandra konnte die Schüsse abwehren, Phillip griff an, vermochte es einen kräftigen Schlag auszuführen und wurde dann seiner Kampfgefährtin entgegen geschleudert.**

„ **Sollen wir doch...“ fragte er sie leise.**

„ **Nein, wir müssen gemeinsam angreifen, als erstes seine Waffe zerstören und dann gehen wir an seinen Kopf.“  
„Wir versuchen es noch dreimal, dann rufen wir die anderen“ bestimmte der Graphit-Ranger, der gelbe Ranger nickte zustimmend und dann griffen sie wieder an...**

„ **Sie sind ein sehr gutes Team, so wie ich es mir dachte“ stellte Keeper fest, als er sich zusammen mit Miss Morgan die Aufzeichnung angesehen hatte.  
„Sie waren großartig... bei diesem Monster“ wehrte Kendall entschieden ab:  
„Aber sie kamen auch streitend hier zur Tür rein.“  
„Ich denke sie braucht das“ Keeper atmete tief durch, außer Cassandra und Phillip waren alle Ranger anwesend:  
„Es wird Zeit das ich euch erzähle was ich in den Erinnerungen von Cassandra gesehen habe. Das ich euch sage was mit ihr in der Zelle alles passierte.“  
„Es war schlimm, oder“ fragte Tyler besorgt.**

„ **Schlimmer als es ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Auch Sledge hat das Metall besessen, welches sie in ihre Gestalt zwingt... und er hat es benutzt, nicht nur einmal, nicht nur er.“  
Außer Koda wurden alle sehr blass, er verstand es nicht.**

„ **Sie war auch schwanger“ fuhr Keeper fort:  
„Ihr Kind wurde aber nicht lebendig geboren, wahrscheinlich war es das Beste. Und nur ihr Energem hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie diese Torturen überstand... und sie stark machte. Sie ist wütend, stark und wütend, sie braucht jemanden, bei dem sie all das vergessen kann und den hat sie mit Phillip gefunden.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht“ murmelte Koda:  
„Aber es scheint sehr schlimm gewesen zu sein.“  
„Sehr schlimm“ murmelte Shelby und wischte sich eine Träne weg:  
„Weist du was eine Vergewaltigung ist?“  
„Nein.“  
„Sie wurde zum Sex gezwungen“ erklärte Ivan ernst:  
„Unter Schmerzen und mit Gewalt. Und wenn sie tausend Jahre in der Zelle saß, dann kann man sich schon denken wie oft das geschah.“  
Koda schwieg einige Momente lang.**

„ **Dann Cassandra stärkster Ranger von allen“ bestimmte er daraufhin:  
„Und wir müssen alle Monster töten, die ihr das angetan haben.“**

**Ein Schatten, welcher nur vom Keeper bemerkt wurde, bewegte sich am Eingang und dann sah man noch die Jacke des Prinzen, welcher das Labor auf einmal doch nicht mehr betreten wollte.**

**Erstmal nicht, denn nur zwei Stunden später kam er mit einer großen Schokoladentorte zurück, und trug eine Schürze... eine weiße Schürze, voller Schokoladenflecken.**

„ **Was ist das“ staunten Riley und Chase gleichzeitig.  
„Das Rezept meiner Mutter“ verkündete der Prinz sachlich:  
„Außen Schokolade und Sahne, als Füllung gibt es Vanillepudding.“  
„Und du hast sie selbst gemacht“ staunte Tyler, rieb sich verwirrt die Augen.**

„ **Meine Mutter ist nicht hier, also wird das wohl so geschehen sein“ wehrte Phillip gelassen ab und trug die Torte zum Zimmer seiner so wunderbaren Rivalin.**

**Natürlich hatte er alles gehört, was der Keeper erzählte und wenn Cassandra ihn brauchte, dann würde er auch für sie da sein. Egal wieso sie sich ihn ausgesucht hatte, unterbewusst oder bewusst, er war bereit dafür.**

**Er wollte alles für sie tun, nur damit sie glücklich war. Bevor er das Zimmer betrat,hielt er inne, dachte man nicht genau so, wenn man verliebt war?  
Egal, alles in ihm sagte, dass er das Richtige tat und so klopfte er an, trug dann die Torte in das Zimmer hinein.**

**Die Zimmer im Stützpunkt zeichneten sich nicht gerade durch Luxus und Gemütlichkeit aus, aber Cassandra besaß mittlerweile ein Bett und einen Schreibtisch, an dem blätterte sie gerade in einem Autokatalog.**

„ **Möchtest du auch eine Limousine“ fragte Phillip neugierig und stellte die Torte ab:  
„Die wird dir schmecken.“**

„ **Ich versuche mich über die Erde zu informieren, denn ich habe wohl keine Möglichkeit sie zu verlassen... und wenn, was soll ich woanders? Meinen Planeten gibt es nicht mehr, meine Familie auch nicht.“ Sie steckte ihren Finger in die Torte und probierte vorsichtig, und im nächsten Moment sah der Prinz sie zum ersten Mal wirklich, glücklich strahlen.**

„ **Geh raus“ forderte sie ihn auf.  
„Wieso?“  
„Ich möchte dies hier alleine essen... ich möchte nicht das du siehst...“  
„Sie haben mir schon erzählt wie du Torte isst. Und nachdem ich mit dir Flachbrett ganz allein ein Monster besiegen musste, kann mich nichts mehr schocken.“**

„ **Es war mir eine Ehre, Eunuch“ streckte sie ihm ihre Zunge raus und dann sah er es mit eigenen Augen, wie sie ihren Kiefer ausrenkte, ihr Mund fast schon so groß wurde wie ihr eigentlicher Kopf und dann die Torte darin verschwand.**

**Und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich davon nicht abgeschreckt, stattdessen hielt er ihr eine Serviette hin, damit sie sich sauber machen konnte.**

**Ihr Mund wurde wieder normal, sie tupfte sich die Lippen ab und schlug dann den Katalog zu.**

„ **Zeigst du uns irgendwann deine andere Gestalt“ fragte er, ein wenig vorsichtig.**

„ **Die möchtet ihr nicht sehen, und ich möchte sie eigentlich auch keinem zeigen. Wer weiß, ob nicht dann der Keeper meint mich liebestoll anspringen zu müssen, und eigentlich weiß ich auch gar nicht wie attraktiv mich Menschen finden... Es macht mir nichts aus mein Leben in diesem menschlichen Körper zu stecken, auf meinem Planeten war die andere Gestalt auch größtenteils nur noch zur Paarung da. Komm her, sieh dir mit mir diesen Katalog an, erkläre mir diese... Autos.“**

**Sie setzte sich auf das Bett, er zögerte erst, dann aber machte er es sich doch neben ihr gemütlich und sie kuschelte sich tatsächlich leicht an ihn.**

**In diesem Moment wurde dem Prinzen von Zandar bewusst, dass Cassandra nicht nur ihn brauchte, sondern er auch sie. Einerseits wollte er sich um sie kümmern, für sie stundenlang eine Torte zubereiten, die sie dann in zwei Sekunden verschlingen konnte... andererseits war er auch gerne ihr Boxsack, es machte auch ihn stärker.**

**Sie blätterte in dem Katalog, er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.**

„ **In ein paar Wochen kannst du vielleicht schon den Führerschein machen“ flüsterte er:  
„Dann bekommst du ein eigenes Motorrad von Miss Morgan.“**

„ **Koda hat auch nicht diesen Führerschein.“  
„Und er fährt wie ein Idiot. Das er sich damit noch nicht selbst umgebracht hat, ist ein Wunder. Sie bringen ihm auch nichts mehr bei, ich will nicht das du irgendwann unwissend in diese Welt hinaus läufst und Motorrad nicht von Kinderwagen unterscheiden kannst.“  
„So dumm bin ich auch wieder nicht.“  
„Aber du weißt was ich meine. Ich würde dir gerne irgendwann einmal Zandar zeigen, aber ich möchte auch das du es dann genießen kannst.“**

„ **Das Land der kleinen Schwänze und winzigen Eier“ grinste sie frech und dann war es auch schon aus mit der gemütlichen Zweisamkeit. Aber wer war er denn, dass er sich darüber beschwerte?**


	2. Teil 2

**Teil 2** ****

„ **Rangers“ das Gesicht von Fury war auf einem Bildschirm zu sehen:  
„Händigt mir Cassandra aus, und ihr werdet es nicht bereuen. Solltet ihr sie mir aber in einer Stunde nicht zum Wald gebracht haben, dann werdet ihr euch wünschen sie nie getroffen zu haben. Ich schicke euch die Koordinaten, seid einmal klug in eurem erbärmlichen Leben.“  
Das Gesicht verschwand und auf einer Karte wurde ein roter Punkt angezeigt.**

„ **Allein das er uns schon so eine Nachricht, samt der Koordinaten, schicken kann, ist eine Schande“ schimpfte Kendall:  
„Ich werde sofort alles noch einmal doppelt und dreifach sichern.“**

„ **Und wir brauchen einen Plan“ bestimmte Riley sofort:  
„Wenn wir klüger sind, als er, können wir ihn dort mit einem entscheidenden Schlag treffen.“  
„Er wird nicht alleine kommen“ murmelte Cassandra leise.**

„ **Natürlich wird er das nicht, wir aber auch nicht“ erklärte Phillip sofort, in seinem Haar steckte eine weiße Feder, welche von Ivan schnell entfernt wurde. Sie schien aus einem Kissen zu stammen, eventuell sollte man beizeiten nachsehen ob alle Kissen in Cassandras Zimmer noch vollkommen intakt waren.**

„ **Es ist schrecklich, dass er den verdammten Absturz überlebt hat“ seufzte Shelby:  
„Wir könnten mit den Zords zum Treffpunkt kommen und so gleich von Anfang an einen direkten Kampf vermeiden.“**

„ **Mit allen“ fragte Chase neugierig, er hielt eindeutig viel von diesem Plan, wohl weil er einiges an Spaß versprach.**

„ **Nein“ Tyler schüttelte ernst den Kopf:  
„Aber einer könnte schon dabei sein. Ivan, du und Shelby, ihr werdet mit deinem Zord alles von Oben aus beobachten. Und eingreifen, wenn es heikel wird. Zur Not könnt ihr auch unseren Rückzug so sichern. Wir anderen gehen ganz normal hin. Phillip, du...“  
„Ich bleibe bei Cassandra.“  
„Genau das wollte ich sagen, ihr fahrt gemeinsam hin und ich denke, wir müssen die Nummer mit dem Köder noch mal versuchen. Das ist nicht ohne Risiko, aber Fury soll sich erstmal sicher fühlen.“**

„ **Ich bin bereit dazu“ bestimmte Cassandra ernst:  
„Aber zur Sicherheit...“   
Sie holte ihren Energem hervor und drückte ihn dem Prinzen in die Hand.  
„Sollte er mich doch schnappen, ist es besser er kriegt den nicht. Du kannst ihn mir ja geben, wenn es notwendig ist.“**

„ **Ich weiß nicht...“  
„Sie hat Recht“ mischte sich Keeper ein:  
„Diese Sache ist sehr riskant, es kann sein das er sie irgendwie gefangen nehmen kann, und vielleicht hat er schon mitbekommen, dass sie ein Ranger ist... Ich vertraue auf euer aller Fähigkeiten, und Cassandra vertraut besonders auf deine, Prinz Phillip. Den eigenen Energem abzugeben, das macht man nicht einfach so. Es bedeutet auch, dass sie ihr Leben in deine Hand gelegt hat. Macht euch jetzt bereit, Kendall und ich sind im Gedanken bei euch...“**

„ **Cassy, nein“ der Graphit-Ranger lief so schnell er konnte zu der jungen Frau, bekam dabei ein, zwei Schüsse ab, erreichte sie aber und stellte schnell fest, dass sie nur bewusstlos war.  
Alles war schief gegangen, die Sache mit dem Köder, der Angriff, nun saßen alle Ranger in ihren Zords und kämpften gegen ein übergroßes Monster, während er sich nicht nur um Cassandra kümmern musste, sondern auch noch Fury an der Backe hatte.**

**Schnell holte er ihren Energem hervor, legte ihn in ihre Hand... aber sie blieb bewusstlos...**

„ **Aus dem Weg Ranger“ donnerte Fury und kam langsam auf sie zu, schoss auf den Prinzen, aber der bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter zur Seite.**

„ **Ich weiß, dass du sie lebendig willst“ knurrte er:  
„Aber du wirst sie nicht bekommen, nicht ohne vorher an mir vorbei zu müssen.“  
Er war eigentlich schon zu schwach, fühlte selbst jeden seiner Knochen schmerzend, wahrscheinlich hatte er sich auch irgendwas gebrochen, aber er würde sicher nicht aufgeben. Er war ein Ranger, er hatte sich selbst schon so oft geschworen nicht nur sein Land stolz zu machen, sondern auch Cassandra zu verteidigen.**

**Für sie da zu sein.**

„ **Du bist doch schon am Ende“ lachte Fury dreckig:  
„Und deine Freunde haben anderes zu tun... liebst du dieses Weib? Wahrscheinlich. Sie hat dich sicher auch schon mit ihrer Gestalt verzaubert... vielleicht sollte ich sie dir noch ein wenig überlassen, damit du auch mal siehst wie viel Spaß man mit Frauen aus der Andromedagalaxie haben kann.“  
Er also auch, wieso wunderte Phillip das gar nicht mehr, wahrscheinlich verging Fury sich sogar in den letzten Wochen noch an ihr.**

„ **Nimm das“ flüsterte Cassandra plötzlich hinter ihm, während Fury wieder auf sie schoss, sie legte ihren Energem in seine Hand:  
„Berühre damit deinen Energem. Vertrau mir. Und dann... kämpfe.“  
„Das werde ich“ er sprang auf die Füße und holte seinen eigenen Energem hervor, berührte diesen mit dem Gelben. Sofort leuchteten sie auf, verschmolzen miteinander.  
„Was tust du? Was ist das für ein Energem“ brüllte Fury.**

„ **Das ist der, welcher dein Untergang sein wird“ knurrte der Prinz und spürte wie sich gleichzeitig seine Rüstung veränderte, sie wurde stärker, er wurde stärker, die Schmerzen verschwanden, Teile seines Helms wurden gelb.**

**Er war nicht mehr nur der Graphit-Ranger, er war auch der gelbe, und damit auch doppelt so stark. Er zog seine Waffe, es war Cassandras Schwert, das Schwert von Andromeda... und er wusste, Fury würde den Tag noch bereuen, sich mit ihm und ihr angelegt zu haben...**

„ **Es geht ihr nicht gut, gar nicht gut“ Keeper lief von einer Station zur anderen, Kendall ebenso, Verbände, Tränke, Tabletten, Salben...**

**Phillip saß auf einem Stuhl und Shelby verband ihm gerade die Brust, aber eigentlich war das auch gerade nicht so wichtig.**

„ **Wir müssen die beiden Energem wieder von einander trennen“ forderte Riley:  
„Dann bekommt sie mehr Kraft um gesund zu werden.“  
„Das geht nicht“ Keeper lief schnell zum Krankenlager von Cassandra, die Ranger folgten ihr:  
„Der gelbe Energem ist nur... ein Stück von einem großen Ganzen. Ihr wisst doch wie unvollständig der gelbe Ranger war, kein Zord, keine Verbindung zu den anderen Energems... wie eine leere Seite in einem Buch. Sie wusste das, sie wusste das er sich mit dem Graphit-Energem verbinden würde und Phillip diese neue Kraft zu nutzen wusste. Und sie wusste auch, dass es sie von dem gelben Energem lösen würde.“**

„ **Nein“ brüllte der Prinz und packte Keeper am Kragen, hob ihn zu sich hoch:  
„Mach sie wieder gesund, sofort, oder ich vergesse das...“  
„Lass ihn“ zogen Shelby und Tyler ihn weg, befreiten Keeper aus dem Griff. Dieser hätte sich natürlich wehren können, aber das wäre sinnlos gewesen. In diesem Moment war Phillip dazu bereit gewesen gegen jeden zu kämpfen, der sich mit ihm anlegen wollte.**

„ **Gehen wir und lassen sie arbeiten“ forderte Chase, das Gesicht des Prinzen war von Wut und Trauer verzerrt, Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, aber er ließ sich auch wortlos wegziehen und auf einen Stuhl runter drücken:  
„Wenn du da jetzt irgendwelche Leute verprügelst, dann bringt das auch nichts.“  
„So ist es“ seufzte Shelby und reichte Phillip ein Taschentuch, aber er war wie erstarrt, nur seine Lippen bebten, er zitterte am ganzen Körper.**

„ **Cassandra stärkster Ranger“ bestimmte Koda:  
„Auch wenn kein Energem, sie doch im Herzen immer Ranger. Sie wird leben und gesund werden.“**

**Stille trat ein.**

„ **Sie hätte das nicht tun dürfen“ brach es plötzlich aus dem Prinzen heraus:  
„Wir hätten einfach... ich hätte sie einfach wegbringen müssen, fliehen... ich weiß nicht...“ Die Tränen liefen ungehindert aus seinen Augen.**

„ **Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit“ flüsterte Tyler sanft:  
„Sie wusste das und du weißt das auch. So konnten wir sie hierher bringen und Fury muss sich erstmal zusammen flicken.“**

„ **Hass und Liebe sind die größten Emotionen“ Keeper trat an sie heran:  
„...Die ein Wesen empfinden kann. Aber weißt du auch wieso immer die Guten gewinnen, und nie die Bösen? Weil sie versuchen die Liebe zu unterdrücken, sie zu beherrschen, und das ohne zu wissen das sie stärker ist als jeder Hass. Cassandra hat viel Hass, viel Wut, empfunden, tausend Jahre lang hindurch. Sie hat so viel gelitten, und dann trifft sie dich, Prinz Phillip von Zandar, Graphit-Ranger, und auf einmal hat ihr Leben einen neuen Sinn. Sie hat dir ihren Energem gegeben, aus Liebe, weil sie will das du lebst, das du stark bist. Sie hat nicht gesagt, du sollst sie damit beschützen, sie sagte du sollst kämpfen. Und wenn sie dich jetzt so sehen würde, was würde sie dazu sagen, mmh?“  
„Das du ein Weichei bist“ überlegte Chase.**

„ **Irgendwas mit sehr kleinen Eiern“ nickte Shelby lächelnd.**

„ **Kleines Gehirn, kleiner Sack“ lachte Koda.**

„ **Genau so würde sie reagieren“ schmunzelte Keeper:  
„Und vielleicht wird sie das auch noch, denn sie wird es überleben. Mit welchen Folgen, das wissen wir noch nicht, aber sie wird nicht sterben. Du kannst jetzt...“  
Mehr hörte Phillip nicht, er stürzte förmlich in Cassandras Zimmer, wo Kendall sie noch an eine Maschine anschloss.**

„ **Reg sie nicht auf“ warnte Miss Morgan den Prinzen noch und verließ dann das Zimmer, eben dieser junge Mann sank daraufhin neben dem Bett schwach auf die Knie, nahm Cassandras Hände in seine.**

„ **Ich wünschte du hättest das nicht getan“ flüsterte er und küsste die Hände sanft.**

„ **Dann würden wir Beide jetzt hier liegen“ murmelte sie leise:  
„Aber wie viel Intelligenz...“  
„Sag nichts weiter“ er richtete sich etwas auf und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn:  
„Ruh dich aus, du kannst mich auch später noch beschimpfen und beleidigen.“**

„ **Komm neben mich“ flüsterte sie und er erfüllte ihr den Wunsch sofort, legte sich neben sie und holte sie sich in die Arme.**

**Für einen Moment wurde es still, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.  
„Willst du meine Prinzessin sein?“  
„Nein“ war die knappe Antwort, aber er sah es aus irgendeinem Grund auch gleich als keine vollständige Abfuhr an:  
„Ich war Kopfgeldjägerin, ich bin durch die ganze Galaxie gereist und habe Kerle wie Fury reihenweise hinter Gitter gebracht. Ich habe mich verwandelt, ihnen meine Schokoladenseite gezeigt und dann eingesackt. Und dann habe ich tausend Jahre in einer Zelle von Sledge gesessen... und jetzt willst du mich in ein rosa Tüllkleid stecken?“**

„ **So was tragen die Frauen von Zandar nicht, aber Shelby besitzt glaube ich noch eines“ murmelte er müde, und zog sie dann einfach auf sich, die Rippen taten ihm schon lange nicht mehr weh:  
„Genau so möchte ich jeden Morgen aufwachen, und jeden Abend einschlafen...“  
Er schloss die Augen und hoffte das alles einfach kein besonders langer Traum gewesen war.**

**Aber dann spürte er wie Cassandra ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte, ihre Wimpern an seiner Haut.**

„ **Nenne mich nie wieder Cassy“ flüsterte sie leise und dann schliefen sie Beide ein.**

„ **Ich habe das mit ihr abgesprochen“ Phillip zog seinen Mantel über und schnappte sich seine Tasche:  
„Ich erledige Zuhause etwas, und bin in ein paar Tagen zurück. Dann hat sie sich auch schon etwas mehr erholt. Ivan, du passt auf sie auf, du beschützt sie mit deinem Leben. Und wenn hier die Bude brennt, alle in Flammen stehen und tot umfallen, du wirst sie beschützen.“  
„Eher werde ich zur Asche, als das ihr ein Haar gekrümmt wird“ versprach der Ritter von Zandar sofort, Phillip nickte ernst und verließ dann eilig das Labor.**

„ **Puh, ich hätte nicht gedacht das er sie jetzt noch eine Sekunde alleine lässt“ staunte Shelby:  
„Es muss wohl sehr wichtig sein. Haben Sie etwas erreicht, Miss Morgan?“  
„Leider nein, die beiden Energems können nicht mehr getrennt werden“ seufzte Kendall leise:  
„Wir haben jetzt wohl einen gelben Graphit-Ranger. Und er führt das Schwert von Andromeda. Das dann auch im Zord, was eventuell gar nicht so schlecht ist. Wir haben ja jetzt gesehen das sehr viele Monster den Absturz überlebt haben, vielleicht sogar Sledge, wir wissen es nicht genau.“  
„Ich finde das sehr schlecht“ bestimmte Tyler:  
„Auch wenn hier immer gesagt wird, der gelbe Ranger wäre nutzlos, oder der gelbe Energem an sich, im Grunde haben wir doch schon gesehen was Cassandra mit dem Schwert alles erreichen konnte. Und wir hatten keine Chance das auch mit einem fusionierten Zord auszuprobieren.“  
„Ich denke Phillip kann es genauso gut führen“ bestimmte Keeper und lächelte leicht dabei:  
„Er wird ja zukünftig viel Zeit hier verbringen, eventuell kann Cassandra ihm da noch etwas beibringen.“  
Er wurde verwirrt angesehen.**

„ **Was glaubt ihr, was er in Zandar macht? Ein paar Tage nur, was so wichtig ist, dass er sogar Cassandra deswegen alleine lässt“ wollte Kendall neugierig wissen.**

**Stille trat ein, dann quietschte Shelby plötzlich auf.**

„ **Er wird doch nicht...“ brachte sie atemlos hervor.  
„Es gibt nun mal Dinge die sind wichtiger als alles andere auf der Welt“ nickte Keeper und ließ eine Tasse Tee zu sich rüber schweben:  
„Und er weiß genau, dass man als Prinz nur eine Prinzessin bekommt, keine Kriegerin, keinen Ranger, nur eine Prinzessin. Und das ist nicht das was er will.“**

**Drei Tage später**

**Phillip von Zandar trug nur ein graues Hemd, eine blaue Jeans und schwarze Lederstiefel, auf dem Rücken fast seine gesamte Habe in einem Seesack, als er nach Amber Beach zurückkehrte und den Stützpunkt der Power Rangers betrat.**

**Eigentlich hatte er ja zumindest Ivan erwartet, aber stattdessen war nur der Keeper anwesend, er trank Tee und achtete auf einen Bildschirm.**

„ **Muss ich schnell irgendwo hin, oder kann ich erstmal Cassandra begrüßen“ wollte er sofort wissen.  
„Du kannst hier bleiben, nur ein Alien, der meint seine Gegner in Spaghetti verwandeln zu müssen. Ich habe ihnen Kendall mitgegeben, sie hat einen Schutzschild entwickelt. Du hast etwas verpasst, Kodas rechter Arm sah eine Weile schon sehr lecker aus.“**

„ **Vielleicht wäre es klug einmal das Raumschiff zu besuchen, mit den Zords.“  
„Darüber können wir immer noch nachdenken, aber ich glaube nicht das dort noch alles ungeschützt herum liegt. Man wird sich nach einem neuen Anführer umgesehen haben, oder man hat Sledge wieder gefunden... wer weiß das schon“ Keeper sah zu ihm hoch:  
„Du hast es also getan?“  
„Ja. Meine Eltern waren natürlich nicht begeistert, aber ich habe zum Glück auch noch Geschwister. Und sollte ein Unglück meine gesamte Familie auf einmal auslöschen, dann muss sich Cassandra eben mit einem König begnügen. Ist sie in ihrem Zimmer?“  
„Ich habe ihr eben einen Spielzeugkatalog gebracht.“  
„Ich glaube daraus kann ich ihr nichts sonderlich gut erklären“ er stellte seine Tasche ab und ging fast lautlos zu ihrer Zimmertür, lauschte daran und konnte ein leises Blättern wahrnehmen.**

**Vorsichtig klopfte er an und öffnete dann die Tür, sofort lächelte sie, trug aber noch sichtbar Verbände am ganzen Körper.**

**Und da war auch der Katalog, den sie nun zur Seite legte.**

„ **Zurück aus dem Land der Eunuchen und kleinen...“  
„Cassy“ schmunzelte er und trat an sie heran.  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mich nicht mehr so nennen sollst“ tadelte sie ihn und er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett:  
„Also, was war so wichtig, dass du es unbedingt erledigen musstest.“**

„ **Ein Geschenk für dich.“  
„Hat deine Mutter mir eine Torte gemacht?“  
„Nein... das übernehme ich stattdessen lieber. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Torte einen Flug überleben würde“ er holte seine Geldbörse hervor und zog seinen Ausweis heraus, hielt ihn Cassandra vor die Nase.**

„ **Phillip von Zandar“ las sie vor:  
„Geboren in Zandar, wohnhaft in Amber Beach...“  
„Was fällt dir auf?“  
„Du wohnst jetzt hier.“  
„Und?“  
Es wurde still, sehr still.**

„ **Da muss stehen, dass du ein Prinz bist“ murmelte sie dann leise:  
„Wieso hast du das aufgegeben?“  
„Wieso hast du den gelben Energem aufgegeben?“  
„Für dich.“  
„Und ich auch nur für dich“ er legte seine Papiere zur Seite:  
„Wie kann ich auf dich aufpassen, wenn ich irgendwo am anderen Ende der Welt sitze? Du bist mir wichtiger als all das...“ Er hielt inne, kleine goldene Tränen traten aus den Augen von Cassandra:  
„Wieso weinst du?“  
„Ich... in der Zelle...“  
„Ich weiß es, weil es Keeper weiß und weil er es uns erzählte. Ich will auch eigentlich gar nicht wissen, was noch alles in diesen tausend Jahren geschah. Und ich will alles dafür tun, dass du nicht mehr daran denken musst.“ **

**Er zog sie in seine Arme, drückte sie fest an sich.  
„Dummerweise habe ich noch keine Unterkunft hier“ stellte er fest und streichelte ihr sanft durch das Haar:  
„Darf ich mit in dein Zimmer einziehen, oder willst du mit mir in ein Hotel kommen?“**

**Sie zog ihn zu sich in das Bett, er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und dann kuschelten sie sich einfach eng aneinander.**

„ **Ich finde das hier passt ganz gut, solange bis wir... ein Haus oder so, gefunden haben.“  
„Nicht gerade der Luxus, den ich gewöhnt bin“ er rieb seine Nase an ihrem Hals:  
„Möchtest du jetzt meine Prinzessin sein?“  
„Nein“ sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihm tief in die Augen:  
„Aber die Frau an deiner Seite. Für immer.“  
Es wurde still, dann küsste Phillip sie einfach, ganz plötzlich und mit all seiner Liebe zu ihr.**

„ **Das muss ich mir noch überlegen“ nuschelte er frech gegen ihre Lippen:  
„Eigentlich hatte ich mir etwas vorgestellt mit mehr... als nur von einer Ameise... also...“   
Kreischen erklang und Keeper fiel vor Schreck die Teetasse aus der Hand, es knallte und dann sah er den ehemaligen Prinzen von Zandar in Richtung Dusche fliehen.**

„ **Liebe“ schmunzelte Keeper und ließ die Scherben seiner Tasse schnell verschwinden.**

****


End file.
